For Everything
by reynabeth
Summary: 'Everyone wants happiness, nobody wants pain, but you can't have a rainbow without a little rain.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, there! Do you wish Jason had just apologised to Reyna? Are you (platonic) Jeyna trash? Good, because so am I. My (slight) obsession with Jeyna, and Jeyna apology, has led to this, For Everything: a three-part apology fic told from Jason's perspective. Enjoy, and please leave a review!**

 **[Disclaimer for the whole story: Anything you recognise belongs to Rick Riordan. Anything else is mine.]**

Jupiter. The king of the gods. High, mighty, and revered by all. At Camp Jupiter, children of the sky god were treated with the utmost respect - the only problem being there were hardly any of them.

Hardly any, except for Jason Grace.

Sometimes, Jason wished he _wasn't_ the son of the most powerful god. Sometimes, he wished he could be a child of a minor deity. Sometimes, he wished it wasn't such a big deal to be a son of Jupiter.

Of course, nothing like that would ever happen. Jason had to live with the stares and whispers that followed him everywhere he went.

The stares and whispers that followed him even as he made his way to the river, where apparently a 'new arrival' was waiting for him, or so Terminus had told him. Brushing the last brownie crumbs from his chin - because of course he had been in the middle of eating when the god had interrupted him - he made his way through the camp.

He had been there long enough for the residents to get used to him, or at least that's how it should be, but he couldn't help but notice the way the campers parted for him as he walked past.

He wasn't even a praetor, for the gods' sake!

'Hey, Jase.' It was Simon, current centurion of the Fifth, and one of the few demigods who treated him like a normal person. 'Where you going?'

'New camper, apparently.'

'Really?'

'Yeah: Terminus interrupted me when I was at that nice café.'

'Which one?' Food was one of Simon's main priorities, and he'd never pass up an opportunity to find a new place to eat.

'Oh, just that one that does the incredible brownies.' Jason was starting to feel impatient - it was important he got to the river and welcomed the new camper, in absence of the praetors - but Simon wouldn't budge.

'Man, you're obsessed with brownies.'

'That's because they're so good!' Normally Jason would be happy to have a conversation about brownies, but he really had to go. 'Si, you have to try the white chocolate and raspberry ones.'

'Really? I've never had _them_ before!' That was a surprise. Simon had tried nearly everything in New Rome, including things that weren't meant to be eaten.

'Well, you'd better hurry - they're running out,' Jason said, feeling a bit mean.

'Okay!' With that, Simon bounded off down the hill, running weirdly fast for someone who ate huge amounts every day.

Feeling slightly guilty, Jason continued on his way.

The girl on the other side of the river looked wild, almost feral. Her dark hair was tangled and matted; her clothes were dirty, torn and bloodied; her eyes flashed menacingly as she paced the riverbank.

'Hello,' Jason called across to her, his voice barely audible over the rushing water. The river seemed excited, as if it knew that this girl was something important, something special.

'Hello,' she replied warily. Jason wished a praetor was here, but they were away questing somewhere, and, in their absence, a son of Jupiter was the obvious choice for their replacement.

'Do you - do you want to come across?' He cringed at how awkward he sounded, but the girl didn't seem to mind. She stepped into the water.

'Would you like a hand? There's a bridge, if you would prefer?'

'I'm fine,' she said, her voice composed. 'I've seen worse.'

She moved through the water, the depth and currents not seeming to bother her, as she easily found places to put her feet and navigate across. Jason could already tell that this girl was going to be a gift to the camp.

'What's your name?' he asked, once she reached the other side.

'Reyna,' she replied.

'Just Reyna?'

'Just Reyna.'

'Well, come on then, Reyna, we need to register you.' He sounded _so_ awkward: How would he ever be praetor?

Speak of the devil - at that moment, May and Chris came hurrying into the camp.

Praetor Evans - May - was a daughter of Mars, and just as violent as her father, although slightly more intelligent. One glance at her bulging muscles; her tall, stocky build; and the variety of weapons that hung at her side, and you'd definitely know who her father was. Praetor Chris Roberts was the exact opposite. He was a child of Mercury, and he was slim and wiry. His light brown fringe flopped into his eyes - although currently it was slicked back with sweat - and he didn't look at all lethal. Enemies would think he was child's play, until he pulled out his knives. His small build helped with his agility, and he was one of the best fighters in camp.

'Praetor Evans! Praetor Roberts!' Jason hoped his formal greeting contained the welcome he wanted to give them.

'Jason.' May inclined her head slightly, but her green eyes were warm and friendly.

Chris and May made their way over the bridge and into camp.

'And who's this?' asked Chris.

'This is Reyna. She just arrived.'

'Welcome, Reyna!' Chris's voice was so warm, so friendly, that it seemed to melt Reyna's icy shell.

'Th-thanks,' she stammered, before offering up a small smile.

'Thank you, Jason.' May was tall, and Jason had to look up at her to see her face. 'We'll take it from here.'

Jason stepped to the side to allow the praetors through, as they ushered away Reyna.

Jason shook his head admiringly. Even he hadn't been able to adjust so quickly, let alone walk through the Tiber without slipping and drowning.

The moment was ruined by Simon. 'Jason,' he complained, 'they didn't even have any of those brownies!'

'Oh, sorry, Si - but it's dinnertime now, so it doesn't really matter, does it?' Jason said.

'I guess not.'

With that, they began to walk back into camp. Jason could only imagine what would happen next, with this new, strange, wild girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2! This part is three little (ish) platonic Jeyna drabbles, because, you know, I'm trash. Enjoy, and please leave a review!**

Being praetor was hard, tiring work. Not only was it physically tiring - Jason was usually exhausted after a day of rushing around all over the camp - there were so many other things that needed doing.

Like, for example, the financial reports.

Jason groaned and collapsed over a pile of papers. For the gods' sake: They were a demigod camp, not some mortal business! Why did it _matter_ how much they spent each month?

'Having trouble there?' Reyna asked, laughing.

'It's okay for _you_ \- you can do math! I've been, like, deprived of an education! This is _impossible!_ ' He groaned theatrically and slid off his chair until he was lying face down on the floor.

'For the gods' sake, Jason - you need to carry the two, and subtract this part from this part! Okay?' Reyna might have sounded exasperated, but Jason knew she wasn't really. She didn't mind - in fact, Jason would go as far as to say she enjoyed doing his math for him.

'Can you do it for me?' he asked hopefully, looking up at her.

'You know I would do anything for you, right?'

Jason swallowed. The moment had gotten a bit serious for a moment - and, no matter what the other campers had to say about them, Jason had absolutely no feelings for Reyna. Dating her would be like dating his sister!

His sister… He didn't even know if he _had_ a sister. For all he knew, he could have five sisters!

'Jason?' Reyna asked.

'Sorry.' Jason jolted himself from his thoughts. 'Uh - maybe we should call it a night…?'

'Of course.' Was it his imagination, or did she look a little disappointed?

Oh, well. He could finish the reports tomorrow. For now, he had to sleep, and get away from his conversation with Reyna. It had been getting too deep for his liking.

'Night!' she called, grabbing her jacket and making her way to the door.

'Night,' he replied.

He watched her figure moving down the hill, a silhouette against the beautiful sunset painting the sky, until she went out of sight.

Where was he? It was night, and he was outside, still in his pyjamas - and was he outside one of the praetor houses? Not his own, that was for sure. It took his sleep-addled brain a few moments to realise that this was Reyna's place.

Without even realising it, he had been calling her name - 'Reyna? Reyna!'

'Jason?' Reyna stumbled out the door. She was wearing an old camp shirt and baggy pyjama bottoms, and her hair was slipping out of a loose braid.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked around before her eyes alighted on him. 'Jason? What's wrong?'

'I don't know,' he replied slowly, his voice hoarse - from sleep, or from shouting? 'I - I think I was having a nightmare…'

Yes, that was it. He had dreamt of his mother again, but he could never see her face, just her arms, with their chunky bangles, and her sweet-smelling hair brushing his face as she kissed him goodbye.

But this dream had been different. His mother had turned, and he finally saw her face - but instead of being beautiful, her features had been ugly and withered. Her long teeth had protruded from her mouth, dripping with blood - blood that Jason instinctively knew was Reyna's.

So that's why he had been screaming Reyna's name.

Reyna must have seen the look on his face - or maybe it was the way he had gone white, and his whole body was trembling.

'Jason, why don't you come in, and I'll make you some hot cocoa - that's what my dad used to do when I had a nightmare.'

Her expression turned sad, and Jason knew she was thinking of her father. She never mentioned him, and the only time he had plucked up the courage to ask, she had snapped at him that that was in the past, and the _past_ was in the _past_.

Then she smiled again. 'Come on, you.'

 _I'm lucky to have her_ , Jason thought, because it was true. He _was_ lucky to have her.

The coffee was hot, steam wafting towards his cold face, and the café was warm and busy: it felt like a great big hug. Slowly, he sipped his drink, letting the warm liquid course down his throat. Outside, the sounds were muffled by the soft white powder that had settled the previous night.

He glanced up at Reyna, who sat opposite him, staring down at some paperwork.

'Reyna?' he asked.

'Jason?' she replied.

'Well, you've been working for ages and you could use a break…'

'That's just what I was thinking!' She looked up from her mug, her eyes sparkling. Then, 'Dare you to throw a snowball at that seagull.'

Laughing, they abandoned their drinks and sprinted out into the snow, jostling each other.

Jason bent down and grabbed a handful of powder, wincing at the cold on his hands. Balling it up, he hurled his missile at Reyna, hitting her on the back of the head.

Gasping, she spun round, and, upon seeing the culprit, scooped up her own snowball and flung it at him. It was so fast, he didn't even have time to dodge, and it smashed into his arm, shattering on impact.

Sticking his hands into the snow to get the biggest ball he could, he shot her a death glare. She turned and sprinted through the snow, leaving footprints trailing behind her.

Jason chased her until they were both exhausted, and they collapsed into the white powder.

Staring up at the cold, clear sky, he smiled.

'Not very professional of us, is it?' she said, and he had to agree.

'Maybe not,' he started, 'but, you know, at least we're having fun?'

'Oh, you know we are.'

Jason's smile widened even further. It might sound cheesy, but Reyna was the best thing that had ever happened to him; the best friend he had ever had; the greatest person he had ever met.

He told her this.

'Maybe,' she agreed, 'but you're better.'


	3. Chapter 3

**It's the final part, and can I just say: Thank you for reading, I had a great time writing this (and thank god it was easy to edit.) This part has the actual apology. Enjoy, and please leave a review!**

Jason paced the marble floors of Cabin One. His father's disapproving eyes stared down at him, and he could feel the statue's gaze trained at his back when he turned away.

Leo was busy building the ship, and Piper was throwing herself into the camp's activities and running her cabin - but what would Jason do?

Not concentrate, that was for sure.

Every time he _wasn't_ expecting it, a flash of memory would present itself in his head - maybe just a name, or a face, or a whole sequence of events.

The worst part was when he remembered something about Reyna - his best friend, his partner in crime, his fellow praetor.

He didn't have feelings for Reyna, that was for sure. Even if he had liked her before - though he didn't think so - now he had a beautiful, funny, smart girlfriend, and he was pretty sure he was already in love with her.

But the way he had treated her sometimes? That was pretty harsh. The more he remembered, the more he began to dislike his old self.

Sure, he had been brave, and chivalrous, and clever - but he had brushed Reyna aside, ignored her attempts to talk about her feelings, even sometimes made it more about himself - when she had been nothing but good to him. Well, most of the time, anyway?

Or could he say that about himself? He had had his good moments, that was for sure. But were they frequent? Was he a good person? Did people like him?

There was so much he didn't know!

Hopefully, on the journey over to California, the rest would come back to him: Leo was nearly finished with the Argo II, and he could tell that Piper was feeling restless and ready to go, despite how pretty and calm she appeared.

He moved over to the small fountain at the end of the cabin. Slipping a drachma from his pocket, he tossed it into the rainbow forming from the spray.

'O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Reyna…' He faltered, unable to remember the correct pronunciation of what he thought was Reyna's surname. 'Reyna at Camp Jupiter,' he finished, hoping it was the right thing to say. The name of the camp had only recently come back to him, and he had no idea if it was correct.

Like every other time he tried, it didn't work. The rainbow disappeared, the hovering misty spray evaporated instantly, and the fountain even cut off, leaving the coin clattering to the floor. After a few moments, the water began again, but Jason knew there was no point retrying the Iris Message.

Flopping down on his bunk, he stared at the ceiling, listening to the crackles of thunder and lightning above. He hated being constantly stormy (though he'd never say that out loud) but, being a son of Zeus, it kind of came with the territory.

Only, he wasn't a son of Zeus, was he? 'A child of Jupiter,' he murmured, trying the words out in his mouth, rolling them around his tongue.

He couldn't stop calling himself by the Greek name now. Even though it was hard to get into that habit at first, it was harder to get out of it now.

He sat up, hugging his stomach, trying to suppress the feelings of guilt that came whenever he thought of Reyna, running the camps by herself, not knowing what had happened to him.

Gazing up at the statue of his dad, he sent up a silent prayer: _Dad, if you're listening...please, help me to do the right thing. Help me to be a good person._

Because that was one of his main questions, wasn't it? Was he - or rather, had he been - a good person?

Some of his recovered memories suggested that yes, he was a good person, the greatest, but others - he'd rather not think of them.

When he'd confessed to Piper about his pressing dilemma, she'd laughed and told him not to be silly, of course he was a good person. She'd pressed a kiss to his lips, and Jason had melted into it, because he needed a distraction.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door, echoing through the cabin. Jason opened the door, revealing Amber, daughter of Eileithyia (goddess of childbirth, meaning Amber was always put in charge of the young campers) panting and sweating.

'Leo...sent me,' she gasped, 'Argo II - ready to sail!'

Amber's glasses were fogged up and her strawberry blonde hair was coming loose from her ponytail - she looked exhausted.

'Why couldn't he come himself?' he asked.

'He wants to be there when you arrive, or something.'

'Wow, okay,' Jason frowned. 'One sec.'

Since he had learnt that the ship could be finished any day soon, Jason had kept a packed bag by his door (even if Leo had insisted the ship would have everything he needed, Jason didn't trust him) so he was ready to go at any time. Grabbing the bag, he slung it over his back and left his cabin, shooting a last glance at Papa Thunderstorm. _Thanks, Dad_ , Jason thought, before closing the door and turning away.

It was time.

Amber hurried away, presumably to alert Piper, and Jason set off for the forest. Someone, probably Leo, had left lit torches guiding him to Bunker Nine, even though it was hardly dark.

He followed the torches, fully expecting them to lead him into some trap, but it seemed Leo was being serious for once, as he arrived at Bunker Nine without being the victim of a practical joke.

Seeing Chiron and Leo waiting at the entrance, ready to show him the vessel that they would spend the next few months on, he took a deep breath.

Was he a good person?

He hoped so. He really hoped so.

The way Reyna had said 'colleague' sounded pretty bad. Still, it was good to at least see her again, before she possibly never actually talked to him or heard what he had to say. But Reyna wouldn't do that, right?

Jason introduced his friends, the whole time watching Reyna's face. It never changed. Could she really be okay with it? Or was she hiding her true feelings? Whatever it was, Jason still had to talk to her.

'It seems we have much to discuss-' Reyna began, but Jason interrupted her.

'Yes, we do,' he began, 'specifically that - well… I'm sorry.' A cool breeze drifted over his skin, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up - or maybe that was just the nerves.

'You're what?' Reyna stared at him, unbelieving.

'I'm sorry. For everything. For - for everything.'

'I…' Reyna seemed speechless. 'I accept your apology.' Really? Was that it?

'I accept your apology,' she continued, 'and, on behalf of the camp, I would like to say…'

Reyna's eyes were sparkling. She seemed happy. Was it really that simple? Maybe she was going to deliver his terrible verdict.

She nodded her head. 'Welcome home, Praetor Grace.'


End file.
